


Day 1 // Nov 1- Suspicion

by Khat58



Series: SquipJer Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Michaels kinda a dick im sorry, Mountain Dew Red, blood mentions, mdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Michael thinks Jeremy's new roommate was Jeremy's Squip and is trying to expose him. But what Michael doesn't realize is though he's right. The two are in a much larger secret than that. Enjoy.





	Day 1 // Nov 1- Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Red

"Thanks for coming over you two. I've been exited for this dinner." Michael smiled through gritted teeth.

Jeremy was none the wiser. Complementing Michael's hospitality and how nice the food looked.

As Jeremy went to go prep the salad items he brought, Michael began to have a stare-down with so called 'Eric'.

"I know what you are and I'm gonna prove it to Jeremy." Michael hissed at the previous supercomputer.

"I still don't understand this feud we have Michael but there is nothing you can prove because I am not what you think I am." But Eric wasn't worried. Even if Michael started making his accusations, Jeremy knew and had forgiven him. Jeremy just wasn't ready to admit why exactly he forgave Eric.

They both weren't completely sure if Michael would take lightly that the two were secretly dating. He already hated Eric for being Jeremy's new roommate.

The oven beeped and Michael pivoted to get the lasagna.

Michael remained in the kitchen to get everything together. Preparing plates and drinks as Jeremy and Eric took a seat.

"Thank you again Michael." Jeremy commented as a plate and red drink was set in front of Jeremy and then Eric.

"Enjoy." Michael waves taking his own seat.

Jeremy was the first to take a sip of the drink before he removed the drink from his lips.

"You're still into retro drinks I see." Jeremy started the conversation.

"Always have, always will" Michael smirked at Eric.

"Why don't you try some Eric. Have you had Mountain Dew Red before?"

"Actually I'm not really a soda drinker do have water..."

"What. You don't want it. Is it because you are a Squip?" Michael pointed at Eric.

"Michael not this again---" Jeremy groaned.

But without another word Eric grabbed the drink, making eye contact with Michael and began sipping the drink.

Michael's jaw dropped as Squip looked over his cup with a smirk. Taking a deeper gulp smug with himself.

While Michael was bubbling with anger, Eric's was bubbling with pain. He didn't realize just how much it would hurt and Eric reached into his remaining processors to turn off his pain receptors. When the pain numbed to nothing Squip returned to his meal. 

That was until his body was (ironically) shocked with a bout of pain down his throat, trailing after the track of the drink and bubbling in his stomach.

Jeremy looked over at his boyfriend with a frown. "Are you okay?" He whispered when Michael excused himself to the kitchen.

"I can't keep it down Jer." Eric lowered his hand to his stomach. Before he could speak again he gagged.

Michael walked back with napkins in hand just in time to see Eric shove his seat back and run to the bathroom around the corner.

"Not again," Jeremy's face contorted into concern and ran after him, and Michael was on his tail.

Eric was on his knees in front of the toilet and retching his dinner into the bowl.

Jeremy immediately crouched and began rubbing his back.

"I knew it." Michael snipped from the door, his arms crossed.

Jeremy whipped his head around to his best friend. "Oh yeah? You knew Eric has problems with keeping food down because he has chronic nausea vomiting syndrome." Jeremy glared. "Eric is my roommate. He's a person like you and me and you need to stop with this Squip thing. you're supposed to be my best friend and care for my well being. If you care for my well being then you have to care for Eric's too." Jeremy spouted as he turned back to the poor man retching into the toilet.

Instead of apologizing, or offering to help, Michael responded with astonishment and a little anger. "You two are dating." 

Jeremy ignored him in favor of helping Eric through his couching hack. 

"Jeremy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were so focused on the fact my boyfriend was somehow a supercomputer I didn't think bast to bring it up." Jeremy snarled.

This time Michael's face flushed with guilt and he ran off to get water and a towel.

Eric pulled away from the toilet to see blood swirling around in the bowl.

Jeremy silently reached up and flushed it.

"You're getting the very best cuddles when we get home. I'm sorry about Michael, he's just. Scared."

"It's okay. I would be too if you were in danger."

Jeremy pecked Eric's cheek, not going into Eric's lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think it was the drink. The carbonation didn't help my stomach." Eric grumbled not mentioning the pain it caused. Despite his new human body occasionally rejecting food, it had never coughed up blood. But with a quick vital's scan he was fine. The MDR was out of his system and in the drain. And Jeremy was right here. That sounded good to him.


End file.
